Lego Ghostbusters: Firehouse Headquarters Playset
Lego Ghostbusters: Firehouse Headquarters Playset, which was released on January 1, 2016, is the second official Lego product related to Ghostbusters not related to the Lego Dimensions video game. Included in Set * Peter Venkman * Egon Spengler * Ray Stantz * Winston Zeddemore * Janine Melnitz * Dana Barrett * Louis Tully * Slimer * Library Ghost * Zombie Taxi Driver * Pink Ghost * Blue Ghost Online Details Information was found on Lego Shop (via Internet Archive Wayback Machine). Firehouse Headquarters Item: 75827 Pieces: 4634 Power up the proton packs and bust some ghosts at the 2-story Firehouse Headquarters, featuring containment unit, lab, living quarters, 9 minifigures, Slimer and more. Get ready to bust some ghosts at the Firehouse Headquarters! Recreate iconic Ghostbusters™ scenes with the 2-story Firehouse Headquarters, featuring laboratory, living quarters, containment unit and much more. Capture the ghosts with the proton packs and restore order, or solve other supernatural cases! Includes 9 minifigures: Peter Venkman, Raymond Stantz, Egon Spengler, Winston Zeddemore, Janine Melnitz, Dana Barrett, Louis Tully, Library Ghost and Zombie Driver. *Includes 9 minifigures: Peter Venkman, Raymond Stantz, Egon Spengler, Winston Zeddemore, Janine Melnitz, Dana Barrett, Louis Tully, Zombie Driver and Library Ghost. *Also comes with Slimer, Pink Ghost and Blue Ghost. *Slide the Ghostbusters™ heroes down the fire pole into action. *Chase the ghosts and secure them in the containment unit. *Turn the librarian old lady into a scary ghost with the double-sided face and extra wig! *Run tests on Louis in the lab to see if he’s possessed! *Suspend ghosts around the building’s exterior with attachable transparent arms. *Dodge the slime oozing up through cracks in the pavement. *Accessory elements include an alarm bell, fire extinguisher, computer, phone, toolbox, tools, jars of slimes, magnifying glass, camera, camera rolls, arcade game, toaster with slime, fridge with frozen pizza, milk and cheese, and much more! *Features opening walls for easy play access. *Features over 4,600 pieces. *Ghostbusters™ minifigures comewith decorated arms. *Measures over 14” (36cm) high, 9” (25cm) wide and 14” (38cm) deep. *With walls opened out, measures over 14” (36cm) high, 18” (46 cm) wide and 14” (38cm) deep. *Firehouse Headquarters doors can open to fit the 21108 LEGO® Ghostbusters Ecto-1 inside! Trivia *The Pink Ghost and Blue Ghost are made of a previous mold for "Skreemer", which is itself on Slimer and even comes with the same food items as Slimer in some sets. Gallery PromoImageFirehouseHeadquartersPlaysetByLEGOSc01Edit.png|Promo Image from Lego's Shop Website FirehouseHeadquartersPlaysetPartsListByLEGOSc01.png|Parts List FirehouseHeadquartersPlaysetPartsListByLEGOSc02.png| FirehouseHeadquartersPlaysetPartsListByLEGOSc03.png| FirehouseHeadquartersPlaysetPartsListByLEGOSc04.png| FirehouseHeadquartersPlaysetPartsListByLEGOSc05.png| Lego-ghostbusters-firehouse-box.jpg|Promo image of box art. Lego-ghostbusters-firehouse-box-1.jpg|Promo image of box art. LegoFirehouseSetEditSc01Small.png|Edits of promo image of box art. LegoFirehouseSetEditSc05Small.png|Edits of promo image of box art. LegoFirehouseSetEditSc02.png|Edits of promo image of box art. LegoFirehouseSetEditSc03.png|Edits of promo image of box art. LegoFirehouseSetEditSc06.png|Edits of promo image of box art. LegoFirehouseSetEditSc04.png|Edits of promo image of box art. LegoFirehouseSetEditSc07.png|Edits of promo image of box art. LegoFirehouseSetEditSc08.png|Edits of promo image of inside building. Lego-ghostbusters-firehouse-10Small.jpg|Promo image of full building. Lego-ghostbusters-firehouse-interiorSmall.jpg|Promo image of full building. Lego-ghostbusters-firehouse-1.jpg|Promo image of inside building. Lego-ghostbusters-firehouse-2.jpg|Promo image of inside building. Lego-ghostbusters-firehouse-3.jpg|Promo image of inside building. Lego-ghostbusters-firehouse-4.jpg|Promo image of inside building. Lego-ghostbusters-firehouse-6.jpg|Promo image of inside building. Lego-ghostbusters-firehouse-7.jpg|Promo image of inside building. Lego-ghostbusters-firehouse-8.jpg|Promo image of inside building. Lego-ghostbusters-firehouse-9.jpg|Promo image of inside building. Lego-ghostbusters-firehouse-5.jpg|Promo image of outside building. Lego-ghostbusters-firehouse-venkman-minifig.jpg|Promo image of Peter Venkman mini figure. Lego-ghostbusters-firehouse-egon-minifig.jpg|Promo image of Egon Spengler mini figure. Lego-ghostbusters-firehouse-ray-minifig.jpg|Promo image of Ray Stantz mini figure. Lego-ghostbusters-firehouse-winston-minifig.jpg|Promo image of Winston Zeddemore mini figure. Lego-ghostbusters-firehouse-janine-minifig.jpg|Promo image of Janine Melnitz mini figure. Lego-ghostbusters-firehouse-dana-zuul-minifig.jpg|Promo image of Dana Barrett mini figure. Lego-ghostbusters-firehouse-lewis-minifig.jpg|Promo image of Louis Tully mini figure. Lego-ghostbusters-firehouse-slimer-minifig.jpg|Promo image of Slimer mini figure. Lego-ghostbusters-firehouse-librarian-ghost-minifig.jpg|Promo image of Library Ghost mini figure. Lego-ghostbusters-firehouse-zombie-driver-minifig.jpg|Promo image of Zombie Taxi Driver mini figure. Lego-ghostbusters-firehouse-ghost-minifig-1.jpg|Promo image of Pink Ghost mini figure. Lego-ghostbusters-firehouse-ghost-minifig.jpg|Promo image of Blue Ghost mini figure. FirehouseHeadquartersPlaysetByLEGOSc01.png|Image of the front of the box. FirehouseHeadquartersPlaysetByLEGOSc02.png|Image of the back of the box. FirehouseHeadquartersPlaysetByLEGOSc03.png| FirehouseHeadquartersPlaysetByLEGOSc04.png| FirehouseHeadquartersPlaysetByLEGOSc05.png| FirehouseHeadquartersPlaysetByLEGOSc06.png| FirehouseHeadquartersPlaysetByLEGOSc07.png|Stickers FirehouseHeadquartersPlaysetByLEGOSc08.png| Category:Lego Toy Category:GB:2016 Classic Merchandise